1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cymbal pickup and a stand provided with the cymbal pickup. In particular, the invention relates to a cymbal pickup, which is capable of stably detecting the vibration caused by a hit on a cymbal while preventing a sensor therein from damage, and a stand provided with the cymbal pickup.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that the conventional cymbal pickup is equipped with a sensor to detect the vibration of a cymbal. The cymbal pickup is fixed abutting the cymbal. The cymbal pickup detects the vibration of the cymbal via the sensor and outputs to a sound source device an electrical signal corresponding to the detection result.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique about a percussion transducer 30 (cymbal pickup), in which a piezo element 28 (sensor) having a pair of washers 22a and 22b adhered to two sides thereof is coated with a protective coating 20 formed of rubber. When a spindle 50 (rod) is inserted through the percussion transducer 30 and the cymbal, a nut 42 (fastening member) is screwed and fastened on the spindle 50 to secure the cymbal and the percussion transducer 30 thereon.